Don't leave me - Miraxus drabble
by thundergodlaxus
Summary: This angst drabble request I got on my Laxus rp blog. [R&R] Imange : cyanidebulb (deviantart)


Walking back to their guild building if you still can call it a building, ignoring freed who trying to stop him from walking and taking care of his bleeding hand first. No, he need to find her first, one of fairy tail strongest woman. Fairy tail being attacked by the dark guild 'succubus eyes'.. passing by the death body of his guild mate laxus feel anxious.. he saw her fighting some demon guy when he and raijinshuu fighting with two other demon. It was a disaster, their guild building now became ruins. He need to find her, to make sure she is fine after all she is the strongest woman, she will be fine right? But again... Seeing erza who look so terrible, her body covered by her own and her enemy's bloods.

His eyes twitched when he saw the rips of the demon barmaid clothes. 'No, she have to be fine.. She will be fine' repeating the words like a mantra to calm himself, trying to find her sweet scent is hard because it covered by the smell of blood. laxus slowly dragging his feet to reach the runes where his noise catches the familiar sweet scents.

His eyes start getting blurry, he know he will lost too much blood if he not taking care of his right hand and leg. But no, there is no point of him to taking care of himself if something happened to her right...

Water dropping from the sky, fall to his face flowing like a tear. or is it a tear that fall from his eyes? His eyes betrayed him, there he saw her, dying in front of his eyes. "WENDY! FREED GO GET WENDY! NOW!" Ordering his most trustworthy man to find the sky maiden, he run towards her. Failed to keep his balance, he fall to the ground, the rain getting harder, and yet his eyes not leaving her dying figure. Dragging his feet to get closer to her, his tears seem to flowing along the rain.

His hand finally reached her cold hand, it so smooth... he still can't figure out how her skin could be so smooth like that but he never bother to ask because he like it, he like everything about her, everything about her seem to completing him. But he don't like how cold her hand felt on his own. Maybe she noticed what he felt? or it just simply her who seem to know him more than he knowing himself but using some power she had left she hold his hand back, giving him her smile, the smile that she know his favorite. Taking her to his embrace, using his hand to protect her head, wiping some dust from her beautiful face.

"_**Don't leave me..**_" his voice cracked, just like a little boy. "You can't leave me... you promise.. WENDY! FREED BIXLOW WHERE IS WENDY!?" Shouting their name to make them come faster and saving mira... "WEN.."

He stopped talking when her hand reaching his face. "_**Sorry..**_"

"NO! Stay with me! they are coming.. okay stay with me.." begging, is the only thing he can do now. But he will beg if that can make her stay with him.

"_**I love you..**_"

"I love you too.." lowering his head, he capture her soft lips with his own on a small kiss until he heard people running towards them. "Hey look they coming... Mira?" there is no respond "Mira? baby.. no.. please no" rubbing her cold hand with his own hand trying to warm her up so she might open her eyes again. "WENDY! HELP! Mira no.. please" placing her hand on his cheeks, tears keep falling just like the rain who now came with the lightning. Sifting a little to let wendy cure her and yet all he got is a sorry.. "No.. please, You can help her right? Tell me you can! Mira wake up please.. _You promised that you won't leave me. You said hell can freeze and you will stay with me_" Ignoring the sky maiden laxus rubbing mira's pale cheeks. "Mira please... I can't, how I will continue my life without you.. please mira..." Useless, he know it useless, she leave him, she just broke her promise to stay with him. But he can't accept, he don't want to accept. He can lose everything, his mother, his father, his power, his money, his name... everything but not her... Holding her body, hugging her tight don't want to lose her... thought the fact he already lost her... Crying is all he can do, while keeping her on his embrace... even the sky understand his feeling, the rain keep pouring along with the lighting. _"I love you.."_


End file.
